warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Mistypelt
Mistypelt 'is a gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes. Information Affiliations '''Current: 'ThunderClan Age '''Age: approx. 38 moons (3.17 years) Names Kit: 'Mistykit '''Apprentice: '''Mistypaw '''Warrior: '''Mistypelt Family '''Mother: 'Furrypelt 'Father: 'Firepelt 'Foster mother: 'Gingerheart 'Foster father: 'Bramblethorn 'Brothers: 'Foxstar, Rockfall 'Foster brother: 'Squirreltail 'Foster Sister: 'Icepelt Education 'Mentor: 'Hollytuft Book Apperances '''Living: ''Forbidden Love, The Suspected Warrior, Revenge of the Darkness, Warriors of Suffering, Rise of the Shadows, A Forgotten Land, The Hidden Enemy, The Dark Secret'' Creator Creator: 'Warriorcat1195 History In the A Merged World Arc: Forbidden Love :She is born to Furrypelt and Firepelt. She is seen being carried back to camp by Furrypelt. She is later introduced to Daisy by Gingerheart. Bramblestar announces her birth at a Gathering, along with Icekit, Squirrelkit, Rockkit, and Foxkit. :She is seen play-fighting, Rockkit pushing her down harshly. Icekit knocks Rockkit and the two she-kits pin him. Furrypelt comments they work well together, and Icekit states it's because they're sisters, and Furrypelt mentally note that they weren't actually sisters. :She and Icekit arrive outside camp before Furrypelt, Firepelt, Bramblethorn, or Gingerheart when the adults tell the kits the truth about their parents. They tell the kits that Mistykit, Rockkit, and Foxkit weren't Gingerheart and Bramblethorn's kits, and Mistykit and Rockkit exclaim in shock. The five kits then promise to pretend they were all siblings. :When Foxkit gives a synopsis of Bluestar's life, Mistykit asks how he knew all of that. Foxkit hastily says he heard it from the elders while everyone else was napping, and Mistykit is satisfied with the answer. Later while Furrypelt is telling them about Firestar, she and the other kits complain they're tired. :She is seen sleeping by Gingerheart's belly with Icekit, Squirrelkit, and Rockkit. :She, her siblings, and Gingerheart's kits go missing, and Furrypelt goes out to find them playing outside of camp. Foxkit pretends to use a Jedi Mind Trick on Furrypelt, and she plays, and Mistykit asks how he did it. Foxkit tries to levitate a stick, and Furrypelt lifts it from behind a bush, causing the kits to believe that it was real. They get excited, and excitedly tell Gingerheart and Ivypool's kits what happened. The Suspected Warrior Revenge of the Darkness Warriors of Suffering Rise of the Shadows :When Kestrelflight insists to help with Smoky's birth, Furrypelt is about to say she has experience with Mistypelt, Foxfoot and Rockfall, but stops herself. As Furrypelt, Jayfeather and Foxfoot try to figure out who Rockfall was closest to, Foxfoot suggests Mistypelt but Furrypelt says he was never too friendly with his sister. In the Path to Darkness Arc: A Forgotten Land :Foxstar announces that his, Rockfall and Mistypelt's parents are not Gingerheart and Bramblethorn but Furrypelt and Firepelt. As Furrypelt reflects her son's succession, she thinks that Mistypelt was "kinda there". The medicine cat thinks that the warrior probably prefers it that way. Later, Mistypelt is seen as part of a dawn patrol. When ThunderClan cats go see the Tribe, they stop by to see Smoky. He is told that Mistypaw is now Mistypelt. When Leafpool stresses about how little kin she has left alive, Gingerheart lists all the kin she has alive, including Mistypelt. At a Gathering, Rockfall announces the identity of his, Mistypelt and Foxstar's true parents. The Hidden Enemy :Mistypelt leads a border patrol to the WindClan border. Gingerheart notes that Mistypelt is doing a good job as leader of a patrol. Later, Mistypelt is part of a dawn patrol. :Furrypelt calls to Gingerheart during the night in the warriors' den, and Mistypelt is alerted by this and lifts his head up. After Furrypelt reassures she is just getting Gingerheart, Mistypelt rests his head back down. The Dark Secret'' :Gingerheart suggests getting Leafbreeze to talk to Poppypaw to help with her boredom, like she did with Mistypelt and Sunstripe when they were apprentices. When Rockfall's kits are born, Mistypelt greets him and brightly congratulates him. Later, Gingerheart mentions she'd like to see Mistypelt to have an apprentice. Trivia Interesting Facts *The author did not decide her eye color until she found a picture of a cat with her decided fur color on Google.Revealed by the author *She has kittypet blood through Firestar and Silky, SkyClan blood through Adderfang and Oakstar,Revealed on Vicky's Facebook and loner blood through Smoky. *The author says her pelt comes from Smoky. *It is possible that she's named after her parents, and that Gingerheart suggested the --pelt ending. *The author had to decide naming Mistypaw either Mistypelt or Mistypebble. Although she preferred Mistypebble, she thought it was too RiverClan-like and went with Mistypelt instead. Gallery Mistypelt.kit.png|Kit Version Mistypelt.apprentice.png|Apprentice Version Mistypelt.warrior.png|Warrior Version Kin Members '''Father: :Firepelt: Mother: :Furrypelt: Foster Father: :Bramblethorn: Foster Mother: :Gingerheart: Brothers: :Rockfall: :Foxstar: Foster Brother: :Squirreltail: Foster Sister: :Icepelt: Nephews: ' :Wolfnose: :Dustkit: '''Nieces: ' :Stripefur: :Leafkit: :Skykit: :Rainkit: '''Grandnieces: :Hazelwing: :Maplefur: Grandmothers: :Squirrelflight: :Silky: Grandfathers: :Bramblestar: :Smoky: Great-Grandfathers: :Tigerstar: :Firestar: Great-Grandmothers: :Goldenflower: :Sandstorm: Great-Great Grandfathers: :Pinestar: :Jake: :Redtail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Smallear:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Great-Great Grandmothers: :Leopardfoot: :Nutmeg: :Brindleface: :Speckletail: Great-Great-Great Grandfathers: :Oakstar: :Adderfang: :Fuzzypelt: :Stagleap:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :MochaRevealed on Vicky's Facebook Great-Great-Great Grandmothers: :Sweetbriar: :Swiftbreeze: :Robinwing: :Harepounce: :Crystal: Great-Great-Great-Great Grandmother: :Flashnose: Aunts: :Sparkheart: :Dandelionkit: :Gingerheart: :Milky: Uncles: :Alderfoot: :Juniperkit: :Dusty: :Bramblethorn: Niblings: :Two unnamed kits: Half-Uncles: ' :Berrynose: :Mousewhisker: :Ash: :Stormy: '''Half-Aunts: ' :Hazeltail: :Lavender: :Sunshine: '''Half-Niblings: :Unknown Kits: Great-Aunts: :Leafpool: :Tawnypelt: Great-Great Uncle: :Lionheart: Great-Great Aunts: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: :Princess: Great-Great Uncles/Aunts: :Nutmeg’s Unnamed kits: Great-Great-Half-Uncle: :Snowkit: Great-Great-Half-Aunt: :Mistlekit: Great-Great-Great Uncles: :Patchpelt: :Dustpelt: :Ravenpaw: :Ferris: :Whiskers: Great-Great-Great Aunts: :Willowpelt: :Spottedleaf: :Frostfur: :One-eye: Great-Great-Great-Half-Uncle: :Birchface: Great-Great-Great-Half-Aunt: :Frecklewish: Great-Great-Great-Great Aunt: :Fallowsong:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Aunt: :Daisytoe: Great-Half-Uncles: :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: :Swiftpaw: :Goldenflower’s Unnamed kit: Great-Half-Aunt: :Mothwing: Great-Great Half-Uncles: :Scourge: :Socks: :Ashfur: :Brindleface’s Two unnamed kits: Great-Great Half-Aunts: :Ruby: :Ferncloud: Great-Great-Great Half-Uncles: :Longtail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Cousins: ' :Icepelt: :Squirreltail: :Molewhisker: :Oakbranch: :Cherryfall: :Dawnfur: :Brindlefur: :Deerfur: :Robinfeather: :Hazelwing: :Maplefur: :Lionstar: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Tigerheart: :Flametail: :Dawnpelt: :Cloudtail: :Princess’s Four unnamed kits: :Graystripe:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: :Birchfall: :Foxleap: :Hollykit: :Larchkit: :Icecloud: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Darkstripe:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Sorreltail: :Brightheart: :Cinderpelt: :Brackenfur: :Thornclaw: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Fernsong: :Applepaw: :Frostpaw: :Beechtail: :Rainspeckle: :Juniperfur: :Sleekpelt: :Strikeclaw: :Sootpelt: :Stonefoot: :Blackheart: :Ivystem: :Toadpuddle: :Seedspots: :Badgerstripe: :Deerfur: :Robinfeather: :Whitewing: :Ambermoon: :Sparrowheart: :Snowbush: :Dewnose: :Feathertail: :Stormfur: :Bumblestripe: :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: :Dawnfur: :Brindlefur: :Oakbranch: :Toadstep: :Rosepetal: :Ivypool: :Dovewing: :Brightpelt: :Cloudheart: :Sunstripe: :Leafkit: :Wolfnose: :Stripefur: :Molepaw: :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Seedpaw: :Lilyheart: :Leafbreeze:Revealed on Kate's Blog :Honeyfur: :Larkspirit: :Skykit: :Rainkit: :Dustkit: :Pine That Clings to Rock: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Fog that Hangs in the Air: :Star That Twinkles at Night: :Glow of Setting Sun: :Fire That Blazes Through Trees: :Fog that Hangs in the Air: :Star That Twinkles at Night: :Claw of Mighty Lion: :Reed That Grows by River: :Leaf That Floats on River: :Moon That Shines on Water: :Sunshine Between Tree Leaves: :Snowflake Drifting Through Air: :Petal of Tall Flower: :Molewhisker: :Cherryfall: :Runningwind: :Mousefur: :Poppydawn: :Heronwing: :Rabbitleap: :Thistleclaw: :Rosetail: :Sweetpaw: :Whitestorm: :Moonflower: :Goosefeather: :Snowfur: :Bluestar: :Stonefur: :Mosskit: :Mistystar: :Reedstar: :Pikepaw: :Perchkit: :Primrosepaw: :Fritz: :Unnamed Tom/s: :Two Unnamed Toms: :Jag: :Jet: :Emerald: :Fang: '''Distant Ancestors: ' :Cloudstar: :Birdflight: :Spottedpelt: :Gorseclaw: Tree Part 1 Part 2 Quotes 'Mistykit: '"How'd you know all that?" 'Foxkit: '"Um, I was listening to the elders' stories while you guys were napping." 'Mistykit: '"Oh, okay." --Mistykit and Foxkit after Foxkit explained about Bluestar (Forbidden Love, ''page 95) "''Woah! That's amazing! How'd you do it?" --Mistykit after seeing Foxkit's drawing of Leafpool (The Suspected Warrior, ''page 26) "''Nice catch, Mistypaw." --Furrypelt complimenting her daughter (The Suspected Warrior, ''page 82) '''Furrypelt: '"Are you okay, Mistypaw?" 'Mistypaw: '"I'm fine." --Furrypelt after Mistypaw almost got hit by a flaming tree (The Suspected Warrior, ''page 90) Ceremonies Mistypaw's Apprentice Ceremony '''Bramblestar: '"Icekit, Squirrelkit, Mistykit, Rockkit, and Foxkit, you have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. Mistykit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Mistypaw. Hollytuft, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Cloudtail, and have shown yourself to be enthusiastic and brave. You will be mentor to Mistypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." '''Everyone: ''Icepaw! Squirrelpaw! Mistypaw! Rockpaw! Foxpaw!''" Reference: ''The Suspected Warrior, ''pages 38-40 References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Females Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations Category:Warriors of Suffering Characters Category:Warriors Category:Rise of the Shadows Characters Category:A Forgotten Land Characters Category:Major Characters Category:The Hidden Enemy Characters Category:The Dark Secret Characters